Hammers and Veils
Hammers and Veils '''is the 2nd episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis While the whole town is busy making arrangements for Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Max's (Scott Cohen) wedding, Lorelai finally tells Emily (Kelly Bishop) that she is getting married and is hurt by her mother's disinterested reaction. Meanwhile; Rory (Alexis Bledel) obsesses about not having enough extracurriculars to get into Harvard and throws herself into building houses for charity. Summary Rory volunteers to help build a house, hosting panic due to her lack of extracurricular activities. Lorelai tells Emily about her engagement yet Emily responds coldly since she heard it through someone else and was told at the last minute. Sookie throws Lorelai and Max an engagement party. Lane departs for Korea. Quotes :Luke' – Yep, there's nothing like a wedding to screw up a family.'' :''Lorelai – Or, in my case, there's nothing like a family to screw up a family.'' Trivia * First appearance of Tom, Stars Hollow's main contractor. *Lane goes to Pusan. *Max leaves for Toronto for two months. *Emily wore a tiara at her wedding. *Paris has known Madeline since she was at least 8 years old. Music :spring released | GRANT LEE PHILLIPS :love will keep us together | CAPTAIN & TENNILLE :one fine day | THE CHIFFONS :until the real thing comes along | DEAN MARTIN :love is everywhere I go | SAM PHILLIPS Photos 202newspaper.png 202remily.png 202rorichard.png 202rorelai.png 202parory.png 202maxlor.png 202triangle.png 202party.png 202truce.png 202couple.png 202sj.png 202.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *"Music" by Madonna *Frank Sinatra *The Damned *Bette Midler LITERATURE * A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain FILM *Thelma & Louise *Barbarella POP CULTURE :Lorelai – (about her veil) And then there's the full on Diana. :Paris – You have to go to college. :Louise – Princess Grace didn't go to college. :Paris – Thank you for the history lesson, A.J. Benza :Lorelai – He's the one with the early plane. We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow. We can stay all night. Have a party, do some Jell-O shots, play "Light as a feather, stiff as a board." :Lorelai – I have hit a level of perfection that has rarely been seen outside the Victoria's Secret catalog. :Lorelai – Yeah, well, by the time I could get my jaw off the ground, Speed Racer had taken my plate. :Lorelai – You know, the Gettysburg Address was only one page long, and that was about a war. :Rory – Why don't you go on inside and you and my mother can continue the 'Rory's building a house' routine and when that gets boring you can move on over to Who's on First? :Rory – Funny, I never pictured you as a Bob Vila kind of girl. :Rory – Paris has been accumulating these things since she could walk. I mean, she has a list of good deeds that could bump Mother Teresa off the Harvard list. :Michel – If I eat that, I cannot have my Boca Burger later. :Rory – I will be tying yellow ribbons 'round the old oak trees :Lorelai – These are women from countries that have dictatorships and civil wars and death squads and all of that they survived, but 5 minutes working for Emily Gilmore and people are begging for Castro :Lorelai – Hey, whatever happened to Xuxa? Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 2